Why do I even Try?
by gia-x
Summary: The tamers are beginning their Senior year of high school. A new, but familiar teacher arrives and changes the tamer's plans for their last year together. contains jurato, Hiroki, and a surprise


Why do I even try?

***

            It's the dead of the night and Rika sits on her front porch.  Renamon creeps up from behind.

"Are you okay Rika?"

Rika nods yet shakes her head.

"It's all over Renamon." Rika sniffles "I've waited my whole life for this, but…I don't know."  Rika turns to face Renamon.  Tears stream down from her moon lighted face.  

"Rika, everything's going to be alright."

"Will it? How do you know that it's gonna be just _fine_."

"I don't."

Renamon moves closer and hugs Rika

…..

~Nine months earlier*

"Morning Rika!"

Jeri greets Rika as she walked out from her house.  Seventeen year old Rika just smiled.

"So aren't you just ecstatic?  We're Seniors!  We're the top dawgs!" 

"top dawgs?"

"I got it from Kazu," explained Jeri. Rika nodded 

"Well that explains it."

5 minutes later, the girls reached the corner where henry, Takato, Kenta, and Kazu awaited.  Kazu was the first to open his mouth.

"Finally.  It took you two long enough, eh? You know, some people enjoy arriving to school early to prepare for the education that we are about to embark on."  Takato pushed Kazu aside to greet the girls. "Hey! Hey! Oh it's on now, you think you push me around like that.  Don't think that just cos you're my friend, I'll let that it go.  Oh heck naw, it's on baby."

Takato rolled his eyes and said hi to Rika and kissed Jeri.  As he was about to compliment Jeri's dress, Rika interjected by saying

"Takato, if you started quoting lines from B-class soap operas, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard, you'll get amnesia and think you're actually in a soap." Jeri giggled, as Takato tried to save face.

"I wasn't going to say anything cheesy, I swear."

"My ass."

"and what a mighty fine ass that is," piped Kazu.  Jeri promptly hit Kazu.  "I was just speaking the truth.  Anyhow, lets just start walking."

Takato and Jeri lead the way of the pack towards the school.   Henry's cell phone rang.

"hello…oh hey Leiko.."  Henry nodded at Kenta and they huddled together listening to Henry's conversation.  

Rika and Kazu were a few feet behind the rest and Rika glanced at Kazu.

"so..who's Leiko?" Kazu shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Some chick those two nutholes think is massively hot and shit."

"And you don't think she is?"

"Dude. She's got this huge nose.  Yeah she looks good when you look at her straight on, but the side view is…whoa."

Rika started laughing and playfully shoved Kazu.

"Kazu, you're so shallow."

Kazu grins.

"I know.  That's why you can't keep your hands off my mandingo.  Your can't resist the goods baby." Rika whacked Kazu in the head. "See, you're only hitting me where it doesn't matter."  

Rika continue hitting him.  All a sudden she stopped and continued to walk silently.  Kazu then turned serious.

"What's wrong Rika?" Rika shrugged. "Right. Just tell me." Rika shrugged again.  "I don't even know why I try.  I know you'll never tell."

"ooh, finally, you have learned from your mistakes."

"So, you want to come over tonight then?"

"I spoke too soon."  But Kazu didn't hear it and asked Rika to repeat it.

"Oh, nothing.  Sure I'll come over at 7."

"Cool, my parents are going to a dinner party, they'll be gone till 12."

"cool."

```

The pack arrived at the school and joined the rest of their group at the parking lot.  Kenta and henry were the first to be greeted.  Their bud, Shion, approached the two and they all did the crew's secret handshake.

"Dudes, how's it all hanging?"  Kenta cocked his head back and answered,

"Two feet from the ground."  While Shion laughs, Henry shook his head,

"Kenta, I SO did not want to know that."

"Oh yeah you did."

"No, I didn't."  Shion stopped laughing as he remembered some information he needed to tell them.

"Dudes…I've got some news."

"What?"

"The new Global Issues teacher is a guy." Kenta and Henry groaned. "But the guy is in his mid-30s and this is his first teaching job."  The guys grinned at each other.  Kenta then exclaimed,

"Kazu needs to hear this.  He's gonna explode with joy.  KAZU! KAZU!"

"WHA?"

"Kazu, this is so sweet."  
"What?"

"The Global Issues teacher is a newbie!!"  Kazu's mouth dropped.

"Oh my…shiest…this is..HEY you're not joking around, are you?."  The boys vigorously shook their heads.  "Oh dude…..this is bliss."

Kazu then got on  top of Shion's truck bed and began to address the crew.  

"This is it guys."  

He started by pacing back and forth on the bed like a drill sergeant. 

"We've been waiting for this our whole lives.  Karma has served us right.  This is our dream. Our fantasy.  It's even bigger than the dream of doing Rika 50 times over in a public place with the whole world watching.  Opportunity is aknocking on our door and we are..what's wrong with you?!?"  The whole crew had blanked out by the comment about Rika and Rika herself was staring at Kazu with completed disgust."  "Oh come on I know all of you out there has had a fantasy about Rika, except for you Takato.  You are such a strange boy, never looked at any girl but Jeri-"

~TBC~

*yeah..that wasn't the best ending for a chapter..but….yeah….please review.  Tell me how much better it could be.  I just realized this chapter was nothing but build up.  So hold on, things will start to heat up in a chapter or so. Hopefully someone will be out there reading and actually saying something about. Anyhow, rock on!~


End file.
